1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to regression testing. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of automatic regression testing through embedding binary code.
2. Description of Background
Generally, if an error or errors occur in a program or application, a user debugging the program performs a regression analysis or test to determine if the error(s) were caused by introduction of new changes to the program. Oftentimes the testing requires rigorous testing of all changes to the program. This testing of all changes may be complicated, or in some cases, impossible, if all the changes are not logged, accessible, and/or documented.